


tainted love.

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, M/M, Vomiting, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Roman got dumped.On his birthday.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748965
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	tainted love.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mercy_Rhyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/gifts).



> this is for mercy on discord who is kunnuglegur-tortimandi on tumblr and Mercy_Rhyne here on ao3  
> mercy i dunno much about you but i saw that you write a lot of prinxiety so here is prinxiety for you :D

Roman stumbled again, leaning against the counter of the bar. What kind of a bar played Frank Ocean? He liked it, even if it didn't feel appropriate. The bartender raised his eyebrows at him, and _fuck_ , was he cute. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he groaned, mind diverted. He pulled it out, squinting at the screen as the music pounded in his chest. It was a text from Patton and oh god, he was not in the mood for Patton. Yes, his boyfriend broke up with him, yes, it was his birthday - he still didn't want to read a huge ass paragraph about how much Patton loved Roman. It all felt like waffle anyway, how that guy made everything seem so superficial, Roman had no clue. That was the problem with claiming that you love everyone and everything - no one believes it. Apparently, neither did his boyfriend. 

"What can I get for you?" The bartender ask, and Roman immediately pockets his phone. 

"Um, I dunno, surprise me?" The bartender looks frightened, like a deer in the headlights, so Roman narrows it down. "What's the most popular drink here?" 

The bartender points at something on the menu and Roman nods, not giving a shit. He was already sort of tipsy-ish. He had been at his party before. His own birthday party. He was doing shots, and then _it_ happened. He was angry. He was confused. He did another shot, called an Uber and left. And here he was, at The Glass. With a hot bartender. God, was he fine. Dark hair, dark eyes, he was wearing eyeliner and Roman swallowed. He set something infront of Roman, and he graciously sipped at it. He had no clue what it was. It tasted like alcohol. Just... alcohol. Roman looked out at the dance floor, where everyone was. He should be out there. Partying. He was finally 'free' now, he could do what he wanted. 

Instead he turned to the bartender who was wiping the already clean counter. "It's my birthday."

He narrowed his eyes. "We don't do free drinks."

"I know. It's still my birthday. I was at my party before." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah. My boyfriend broke up with me."

"What? On your birthday?" Roman laughed, short and bitter. He reached for his glass, noticing that it was empty. The bartender topped it off. 

"Yeah. On my fucking birthday." 

"Wow, that's rough. I'm Virgil." He stuck his hand out and Roman shook it. 

"Roman."

"I'd say happy birthday but it doesn't seem that happy."

"No, it isn't. Can I get something else?" He finished his... alcohol and Virgil nodded, looking at their menu. He tapped something else and looked at Roman. Roman didn't even try to read it, nodding anyway. As long as it wasn't absinthe or something, he didn't care. 

Turns out, it was a pina colada. It was nice. "This is good. Super good, Virgil, you're great at this." 

"Oh, um, thanks." Roman looked back at the crowd. Wait a second - was that him? Oh my god. He half rose up in his seat when the guy turned around, quite obviously someone else. 

"Aw, fuck. I thought that guy was my boyfriend."

"Ex boyfriend. He doesn't deserve you." Virgil corrected him. 

"How do you know that? What if I'm a terrible person?"

"Are you?" 

"No." Virgil laughed quietly, hiding his smile behind his hand. He looked so adorable, eyes shining.

Roman couldn't believe it. Three years, and he threw it all away in one night. 'Sorry, I just don't love you anymore' God, what the fuck. At least it didn't happen later. Maybe they got engaged. Maybe they got married. Fuck. The things he did for that guy. He left his old job. Sure, his new one was better, but still. All these sacrifices, just for him to not even try. Well, it wasn't his fault... but still! He downed his drink and Virgil raised his eyebrows at him. 

"Shots?" 

"Of what?" Virgil asked, and man, did that smirk make him look so handsome. 

"Virgil, let me be honest with you. I dunno. Alcohol just tastes like alcohol. Except that pina colada, it was heavenly." Virgil's smirk turned into a smile as he shook his head. 

"So what I'm hearing is make it taste good?" 

"God, yes!"

"Alright." Virgil does some... bartending things? Mixing things? And then he's pouring out six shots for Roman. "This is Chocolate Cake." 

"Seriously?!" 

"Uh huh." And true to his word, it did taste like chocolate cake. "Good?"

"Great!" He took another one. And another one. Virgil was leaning over the counter, elbows on the counter top, watching him drink away his woes, drink away his shitty ex and his shitty friends. "Whoo!" 

"Yeah!" Virgil laughed with him, and Roman beamed at him, focused on the way his laugh sounded like music, lilting. Virgil's eyes met his own and he felt like Virgil could see that Roman liked him. 

"Yeah."

"You're so drunk." 

"Of course I am!" Shit! Virgil smiled at him again, glancing at his watch. 

"I get off in a few minutes, I'll drop you home then, okay?" 

"Aw, thank you, Virgil! My boyfriend never dropped me home." It was true, he always took an Uber, half scared out of his mind. 

"Your ex was a dumbass, Roman." 

"Hmm." Virgil took off his apron, grabbing his keys and jogging out from behind the counter. He grabbed Roman's arm, slowly pulling him out of the club. They stepped out into the cold, harsh wind nipping at Roman's skin. Virgil wrapped an arm around Roman, pulling him close. 

"I don't have a jacket on me right now, but this would have been a perfect time to give it to you." 

"That's so romantic, oh my god, Virgil!" Virgil buckled him into his car and he whined. "Why can't I sit in the passengers seat?"

"Nope, backseat for you." 

The next day, Roman would wake up, splitting headache pounding into his skull. He would stumble into his bathroom, only to find a number written on his forehead in sharpie. He would laugh in delight (and immediately wince as his headache flared up), putting it in his phone. he would text Virgil, and when he would be busy throwing up in his toilet, Virgil would text him back. 

**11.23 AM**

_**Virgil!!!:** hey roman_

_**Virgil!!!:** i hope im not your rebound ;) _

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you like it ❤️💕


End file.
